Ghosts From the Past
by ThePlague23
Summary: Someone from Jodie's past emerges to right a wrong that was done long ago.


_**So. I decided to write this because I actually only just got Beyond: Two Souls yesterday, and just completed it today. I guess that this is what I thought could happen after my playthrough. Anyway, don't be mad if I do horrible with Salim or anything else.**_

 _ **alnnisa'**_ _ **means Woman in Arabic**_

" _So, you understand why you are here, right?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Okay. Would you like to try explaining why you traveled here without a viable visa?"_

" _It is… Long story."_

" _I have the time."_

" _But I don't. I will wait as long as it takes for my goal, but I refuse to explain my reasons."_

" _Okay then… Can you at least tell me what you plan on doing here in America?"_

" _I want to find the_ _alnnisa'_ _that killed my father."_

 _ **0 0 0**_

It was… Oddly cool in this place. For what I heard during the flight, I had expected it to be the hottest place I'd have ever visited. Then again, I don't trust white people. It had been fourteen years since my Father was murdered, and I planned on finding the person who did it. Fourteen years of careful planning and work, trying to bring what my father was doing back to life.

"Can I help you?" I heard from my right, turning to see a small woman looking at me expectantly. I raised an eyebrow as I saw her clothes, the cloth torn at the sleeves, shorts and across her belly.

" _And I though we had to wear rags."_ I thought to myself as I turned to the little woman, who took a slight step back.

"No thank you. I am quite capable." I said, the girl frowning for a split second, before she smiled and ran off somewhere. Her face made it hard for me to keep in a slight chuckle. I turned back to the Café that was in front of me, the large building open faced. I could see many People. White people, people from my country, people from the northern countries.

"America is… Very cultured." I said quietly to myself, before taking a step into the café. Not even a second after I stepped in, the deep, raw smell of coffee came to my senses, prompting me to inhale deeply. With a sigh, I exhaled and walked to the counter, another small white girl turning her attention to me.

"Hi! What could I get you?" She asked happily, making me want to roll my eyes. These, Americans… Had done nothing but take from me and my country. And now… I had a white girl asking me what I want to drink?! America is truly a confusing place.

"Just a black coffee." I asked, the girl nodding with a smile, before turning to the coffee machine besides her. Huh. Trust Americans to get their coffee easily. Within a minute, she handed me the cup and told me the cost, without a word, I took the cup and gave her what was required. As she tried to thank me, I quickly turned and walked to a deserted table in the corner, sitting down and pulling my laptop out of my bag. I took a sip of my coffee and turned on my computer, waiting as it loaded. As soon as it turned on, I logged in and joined the café's free internet, then opening the Internet.

"Let's hope I remember how to use Google." I said to myself as I started trying to find anything significant about the alnnisa' who killed my father. Sadly, after three hours of looking, and many coffees later, the searched held no success.

"Think!" I said to myself angrily as I tried to remember things about her, even the littlest things. Suddenly, I remembered something. Something I said to her when she came to me. Without hesitation, I searched the name into Google, quickly finding some interesting things.

"Witch hunt in LA, Pilgrims Vs. Witches… Psychic Witch: talk to loved ones again." I read out loud, before reading the other links. Hesitantly, I clicked onto the third one I found, and my eyes widened considerably once it loaded. I hurriedly looked at the address, closed my laptop and rushed out of the café, trying to hail a taxi as I walked onto the streets.

 _ **0 0 0**_

A thirty seven year old Jodie laughed as a fifteen year old Zoey fell flat onto her face as she tried to attempt a backflip. While the teen groaned in pain, Jodie just fell over in laughter, Stan smirking while he shook his head.

"I told you, didn't I kiddo." Stan said as Zoey got off her face, Jodie suppressing her laughter into giggles as Zoey pouted at Stan.

"But Jodie dared me too!" Zoey complained, the teen pointing an accusing finger to the giggling girl. Stan just shook his head and sighed at the pair.

"Really? Pouting and pointing fingers? It may have worked when you were younger, but it sure as hell doesn't work now." Stan said to Zoey, the younger girl pouting harder at his words. In anger, she crossed her arms and looked to the ground, the teen holding her pout. Stan opened his mouth to say something else, he he stopped when the doorbell to the apartment rang, all three of them turning to the door.

"I think Jimmy said he left he keys here earlier before he went to work." Stan said as he got up and walked to the door, leaving the two girls alone. With a smile still on her face, Jodie got out of her chair and sat down next to Zoey, the teen refusing to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you." Jodie said, Zoey turning her head in Jodie's direction slightly.

"And that I dared you." Jodie said, Zoey smiling lightly.

"It's okay. What're sisters for?" Zoey said, Jodie smiling at the teen. Dislike their age difference, the two felt a bond that felt more like sisterhood than friendship. Everyone had been happy, especially Tuesday, who was extremely happy at the thought of her daughter having a sister figure.

"Hey, um Jodie! You, You got a visitor." Stan called out, Jodie and Zoey turning to the doorway. Jodie placed a soft kiss against Zoey's forehead, before standing up and walking towards the front door.

"Who is it Stan…" Jodie asked as she got to the front door, her voice dying in her throat as she looked at the visitor. He was tall. Very tall. And very lanky. He was wearing a pair of came print shorts, and a soccer jersey. And his eyes. His eyes held something that Jodie instantly recognised. Instantly remembered.

"S-Salim?" Jodie choked out, the woman hardly believing that the once little Samilian boy was now towering over her.

"Hello, Jodie." He said, his accent thick and his words pronounced almost exactly the same as when they first met.

"H-How? Why?" Jodie asked in confusion, the woman looking at him for any signs.

"I remembered you. I was able to find a "psychic witch that talked with the dead" on the Internet." Salim explained, Jodie turning her head to give Stan a withering stare. It was his idea to start up that stupid job.

"And for why…" Salim said, his voice trailing off, making Jodie a bit scared of his answer.

"I wanted to tell you, that I forgive you." He said finally, Jodie's eyes widening at his words.

"Y-You… Forgive me?" She asked, the woman wanting to make sure that she had heard him right.

"Yes. After a long time to think and grieve, I now understand that it was not your decision to make. You were in as much danger, even if you didn't come to the city." Salim said, Jodie absentmindedly nodding her head at his answer. Without warning, Jodie dashed forward and held on tightly to Salim's torso, the tall man taking a step back in surprise.

"T-Thank you. I-I am so sorry!" Jodie said as she started to cry, the woman holding tightly to Salim's chest. All he could do was wrap his arms hesitantly around her back.


End file.
